toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
Clothing store
A clothing store is located in every playground of all toon neighborhoods except Goofy Speedway and Chip 'n Dale's Acorn Acres.They were first released on September 10th 2002http://web.archive.org/web/20051018151805/http://play.toontown.com/oldNews.php. Toons can buy new clothes for their wardrobe here. Each playground has a unique set of clothing for both genders. Getting new clothing In order to get new clothes, the toon must have a clothing ticket. A clothing ticket can be obtained by completing a "Just for Fun!" Toontask that rewards one. Once the toon has completed the task, he or she may visit a clothing store to exchange the ticket for new clothes. Clothing stores Toontown Central The Toontown Central clothing shop offers the same clothes as Create-A-Toon for both male and female toons. Donald's Dock For male toons, this clothing shop offers a shirt with three buttons, a shirt with two stripes on the lower part of it, and a shirt with a number 19 on it, shorts with two button up pockets, and feather print shorts. For female toons, this clothing shop offers a shirt with three buttons, a shirt with two stripes on the lower part of it, a shirt with stars on it, a skirt with darker polka dots, and shorts with a flower decal on the side. Daisy Gardens For male toons, this clothing shop offers a feather print shirt, a button up shirt with 2 pockets, a shirt with a soccer ball on it, and shorts with a red and blue stripe on each leg. For female toons, this clothing shop offers a collared shirt button up shirt with 2 pockets, a laced shirt, a shirt with a soccer ball on it, a skirt with flowers on it and a skirt with two small stripes on the bottom. Minnie's Melodyland For male toons, this clothing shop offers a striped shirt, a shirt with one button up pocket, a t-shirt with a vest, and a pair of shorts with a stripe down each legs. For female toons, this clothing shop offers a shirt with one button up pocket, a shirt with flower print, a shirt with a vest, a vertically striped skirt, and dark-colored denim shorts. The Brrrgh For male toons, this clothing shop offers a shirt with a dark colored collar and buttons, a shirt with a lightning bolt on it, and shorts with a flame decal on each leg. For female toons, this clothing shop offers a shirt with flowers on the bottom hem, an empire waist shirt, and a light-colored denim skirt. Donald's Dreamland For male toons, this clothing shop offers a fancy embroidered shirt, a button up shirt with 4 pockets, and jean style shorts. For female toons, this clothing shop offers a shirt with three hearts on it, a shirt with a flower on it, and a dark-colored denim skirt. Gallery csttc.png|Clothing Store - TTC Model csddk.png|Clothing Store - Donalds Dock Model csdg.png|Clothing Store - Daisys Garden Model csmml.png|Clothing Store - Minnies Melodyland Model csbr.png|Clothing Store - The Brrrgh Model csdl.png|Clothing Store - Donalds Dreamland Model List of tailors and shops *Tammy the Tailor (Toontown Central clothing store) *Longjohn Leroy (Donald's Dock clothing store) *Bonnie Blossom (Daisy Gardens clothing store) *Tailor Harmony (Minnie's Melodyland clothing store) *Warren Bundles (The Brrrgh clothing store) *Worn Out Waylon (Donald's Dreamland clothing store) Category:Buildings Category:Shops Category:Toontown Central Category:Donald's Dock Category:Daisy Gardens Category:Minnie's Melodyland Category:The Brrrgh Category:Donald's Dreamland Category:Clothing stores